Happy Birthday, Marian
by Freedomewriter
Summary: A story dedicated to my closest friend, and my one & only girlfriend. C.o Marian. Both Art and Original OC belong to her, @ C.o Marian on Amino.


Hello everyone, I am Freedomerider... This story was made to celebrate a very, _very_, _**very special person**_ in my life. Whom thanks to her, I found that drive to awaken into a newer form of power and passion, and write once more. This story is dedicated to my beloved C.o Marian (You can find her on Amino, her links in the deception), she's brought such light and joy into my life, I'm just so thankful that I have someone as supportive and as loving as her. She's truly made my life as not just a creator, but as a person, so much more enjoyable.

I love Marian.

Happy Birthday!  
(P.S. The OC in this story was given to me by my darling, Marian. She gave me permission to use her.)

* * *

"THAT LITTLE RED-HAIRED BRAT!"

Roman had crashed onto the couch and screamed into a pillow! He, Neo, and a new recruit had just experienced the worst, at least as of today, heist of their combined careers!

Not only did Red and her batch of weirdos interrupted their most recent transport of SDC Dust, Prototype Atleastion Military Vehicles, and Undocumented firearms!  
Not only did that weird ginger girl show up and disassemble their airships like they were cheap replicas made of some off brand plastic!  
But the Atlesian Military showed up as well, and that included not just Ironwood, but a couple dozen of his Atlesian Knight as well!

"I'm sorry!" The new recruit, Lillian, had been apologizing for nearly two straight hours, she had retreated the moment the fighting started, at least, that's what it seemed at first.

As the fighting progressed, she had at some point built up the courage and decided to return, but she didn't just return, she return with an Airship along with a couple of White-Fang foot soldiers.

And in a sequence of events so complicated, It would make a Shonen Battle Manga blush pretty pink, they'd managed to escape from being incarcerated.

[_**NEWBIE! FOR SAKE OF THE GODS, WE'RE NOT MAD AT YOU! SO STOP SAYING "SORRY"!**_] Neo had held up a mini-whiteboard. She may have been a mute, but that didn't stop her from letting everyone read how 'outspoken' and opinionated was.

"But I am sorry! I ran! I should've-!"

Just as she was about to degrade herself once more, Roman had suddenly cleared his throat.

"Listen up, kiddo. You screwed up today, like, you really screwed up today. You turned tail and ran straight for the hills, leaving us all to fend for ourselves… But! Something that surprised the both of us, and something that I'll always commend you for… You came back for us… You had the perfect opportunity to run off and become the next big opera singer in Mistral! But! You came back, and saved Little Ms. Neo and I. That's something I'll always respect you for, even if you are a bit of a coward..."

In all of Roman's sarcastic remarks, wisecracking jokes, and the fact he was a plain crook. One things stood the test with him, he was still a good man, he was caring, compassionate, and an overall a good guy.

Well...

At least a guy who never killed anyone and looked out for others…

So like…

A six outta ten on the good guy scale?

[_**SOOOOO… Romey, what are we watching tonight?**_] Roman just stared for a couple if moments, and then it finally hit him, he'd completely forgotten about their little weekly movie night. It was something he'd started when he took Neo in, it was his little way of rewarding both himself and her for surviving each week into the next.

"Huh... How about Freedom's Love? I mean, I've heard it's a pretty emotional." Neo just rapidly blinked at him, for being a literal mob boss, and the proxy leader for the biggest progressives/terrorist group in the world. Roman was the type of guy whom would rather watch a romantic comedy with more cuddling and kissing than a teenage girl's fanfiction library, than something to do with intense action or violence.

[_**Booooring… How about… Marian's Rebellion?**_] Neo on the other hand…

She was utterly obsessed when it came to action, she couldn't get enough of it!

She may have looked like the most sweet and innocent girl in the world, most people wouldn't even have begun to assume her true nature.

The nature of occasionally violently murdering mob bosses or drug lords, the nature of having an almost instinctual fascination with explosions and fighting, and the nature of having good tastes in food, and an even better taste in friends.

"Seriously? I've heard the main character literally has all the development of of potato." Roman loved Neo, he truly did, she was sorta a 'voice' of reason for him, she kept him from doing certain things, things that may have resulted in either his incarceration or even worse...

But!

One thing he surely didn't love, was her tastes in movies. Mainly because they always both action and sausage fests that had far too many explosions and way too much yelling.

[_**AT LEAST HE DOESN'T CRY ANYTIME HIS GIRLFRIEND BREATHS!] **_Neo's handwriting had devolved into little more than barely coherent scribbles. She wasn't one to have a very quick temper, but arguments about movies always seemed to set her off.

"How about Voltron: Legendary Defend?" The two instantly stopped their bickering, and looked at Lillian.

What was she talking about, and how was it supposed to solve their disagreement?

[_**WHAT'S VOLTRON?!**_] Neo had sat down beside Lillian, she'd not knowing this girl for even twenty-four hours, yet from even the look in her eyes, there was something about this girl that just made everyone feel safe.

"Well… Umm… Imagine five Atleastion Paladins shaped like lions, that form up, and become one giant humanoid mecha." Lillian's basic explanation had earned her wide eyed stares from both Neo and Roman.

[_**That… Sounds like the most. Freaking… BADASS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!**_] Neo was practically jumping up and down from what she'd just heard, it sounded like something out of one of her sugar filled dream!

"And it's not even entirely action, there's a good bit of comedy, drama, and even some emotional moments sprinkled in there." Lillian's last point seemingly caught Roman's attention, mostly because of the fact he actually sat up and grabbed the TV remote.

"Alright kiddo. How long is this "Voltron'?" Roman's intrigue was certainly peaked. He hadn't heard of any show that could actually satisfy both him and Neo, mainly because their tastes were so vastly different.

"It's a series, a Remflix exclusive actually, and it's over eight seasons long." Lillian may not have been the smartest person in the room, and she was most certainly not the strongest, but she did have a little trick up her sleeve.

Her Semblance, which allowed her delve into people's minds, read their emotions, and their thoughts. The only catch was, she had to be close with whomever she was reading.

[_**I'll grab the popcorn!**_] Neo had rushed off to the kitchen area, if they were in for eight seasons of apparently her and Roman's dream show, they were gonna need the snacks to supply them for that time.

* * *

(Several hours of binge watching Voltron passed, and the three of them embraced the madness that absolute sleep deprivedness could offered.)

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Cinder had just arrived to start attending Beacon, as part of Phase 2 of Salem's plan to bring down Ozpin. But. What she didn't expect to find, was their currently base of operations to be a total wreck!

Walls had holes in them!

The kitchen area's cabinet were all either empty, or on the floor!

And to top it all off, it wasn't from a Grimm attack…

It was from…

A party…

"Do you have to yell..?" Roman was partially under the covers of a few blankets on the couch, from what it seems, him and Neo fell asleep together, and as for Lillian... She was curled up in between them, like a small child that slept with their parents because of a nightmare.

"Why the hell weren't you at the docks this morning?! I waited over four hours for you id-!" Cinder was cut off by Roman's bowler being thrown at her, and it was by the sassy mute herself, Neo.

[_**Leave us and our adapted child alone!**_] This time Neo hadn't written on a mini-whiteboard, but instead she just picked up a pillow from the couch and showed it to Cinder.

"But... But... T-The plan..." Cinder was dumbfounded, they had this whole thing set up, from start to finish, and now, Roman and Neo were pulling out at the last second.

"The plan can wait. We deserve a break from fighting Red and her posse." Roman just let Cinder stand there, in utter shock and astonishment. They'd had one hell of a party last night. It consisted of binge watching, pizza, junk food, popcorn, and Neo bitch-slapping the Pizza-guy for a comment about her being a Midget.

"That's it... You're all idiots! I can't handle morons like you! I'm done! You can all stay here, and watch, while Mistress and I conquer this place!" Not two seconds after Cinder finished her little rant, did she storm out in pure rage and frustration.

"See you later! I'll hope to be seeing the kids later!" Roman gave her a sarcastic sendoff as he looked back down at Neo and Lillian. Neo was his closest friend, his life, his love. She was so sweet and precious to him.

And yet, Lillian had that same glow, or almost.

She felt like something almost more, she felt like something he wanted.

No.

Needed to protect.

She felt like a Daughter.

A daughter he never had.

* * *

My beloved Marian

I'll always be yours

From forever onward

Against all those damned odd

My love won't falter

For it never has

My heart shall never fall

As I apprise

To love you for all of fate

I only wish

We'll be together

We'll be together

In love and in hate

In love and in hate

Now and forever

I want to see your smile. I will protect you, until eternity

Come with me. I'll stand and put you back together

Through our strength, I promise, we'll make a better day

With the force and passion of your love

Tomorrow, and even today

I shall never surrender

* * *

Thank you Marian. I love you with all of my heart. You're amazing, it's the only word I could ever call you. You're truly amazing, and I love you for every flaw, ever mistake, every accident. Everything you've done wrong, has only made you more human, and only made you more beautiful.

_**Happy Birthday**_.

[Links: /c/shera690/page/user/c-o-marian-scars-horde/orEV_r2uJf72Q8jJlXmXYYoMjQNG2VNlE2  
/c/voltron-legendary-defenders/page/user/c-o-marian/qmxB_06uYfwJ5rY3bLKLkk4MY5R0JvRbNJ  
/c/rwby/page/user/c-o-marian/xpp7_XQ4sofWRx5jPmDVDaazgjxK1RMKmqRIB ]


End file.
